Hidden Friendship
by cyberslavekitten
Summary: After a harsh break up between Wendy and Stan, Kenny decides that it's time for her to learn her lesson for hurting a guy that loved her more than the world. A one-shot for a friend of mine. R&R Rated for strong language


Kyle and Kenny were sitting on the couch watching Terrance and Phillip. Kyle's mom was out of the house so they could watch it without here snapping at them about how inappropriate it was.

There was a knock at the door, it sounded almost frantic. Kyle got up and walked over to the door, still watching the show until he opened it and found Stan in the doorway. Kyle was prepared to smile at his best friend's sudden appearance, but then quickly noticed something was off.

Stan's face was blotched red and his cheeks shined in the dim porch light from tears. Kyle quickly hugged him, he didn't know what was wrong, but he was instantly worried.

"We'll be right back Kenny," Kyle said before taking Stan's hand and leading him upstairs to his room. They didn't see Kenny follow quietly behind them, or standing by the door, listening to them talking.

"Stan, what happened?" Kyle asked, Kenny could see through the crack in the door that Stan was sitting on the bed, his face in his knees as he cried.

"Wen-Wendy broke up with me…she told me I wasn't worth anything, that I wasn't a real man, even after everything I did for her, she told me I wasn't good enough and that she wanted someone who could take a punch…that I was too much of a pussy for that!"

Kyle was silent as rage bubbled up within Kenny outside. How could anyone say that to Stan? He could take a punch better than anyone, hell, he lived with Shelley, and she was a total bitch, and beat him up whenever she got the chance, which was pretty often.

Kenny growled as his hands shook with rage before leaving, he could hear Kyle consoling him behind him. Now, it was Kenny's turn to do something useful.

He kept his jacket pulled tightly around his face before going to Wendy's house, there were no cars in the driveway, and the lights were all shining brightly. He walked up to the door and slammed his fist on it three times and waited, heaving irately.

No one treated his friends so awfully, and he was going to show this bitch why.

When the door opened, Wendy stood there, she wore a small purple shirt that resembled the jacket she used to wear, and a pair of skimpy jeans. She was still the smartest girl in their school, but that gave her no reason to think she was better than anyone else.

"Oh, hey Kenny, what do you want? I'm a little busy right now." She flipped her long black hair out of her face impatiently, and that just fueled his anger further.

He pushed himself into the house and she stumbled back, "What the _fuck_ Kenny, what is your problem!"

"Why would you hurt Stan like that?" Kenny yelled, "He loved you more than anything, and you just tossed him aside like he was nothing!"

"Did that cry baby send you over to yell at me or something?!"

"He doesn't even know that I know," Kenny yelled as his angel bubbled over and he slapped her. It felt good, so he did it again. She cried out in pain both times as her cheeks began to glow red from the impact.

"Kenny! Stop it! That hurts!"

"Do you even know what he did for you!? You stupid cunt! You don't have any respect for people because you think you're so much better than us!"

He slapped her again, his hand was beginning to tingle, but he couldn't help it as he did it twice more. He wanted her to feel pain like Stan was as he was crying. When she was crying hard enough, he would stop, but it hadn't happened yet.

He pulled his arm back again and balled his hand into a fist before punching her in the gut, she doubled over in pain and fell to the ground, holding her stomach, gasping for breath.

He let his foot fly and kicked her in the face, she flew back with her lip split open with tears streaming down her face now and spit flying from her mouth, mixture with blood.

This bitch deserved it! She didn't know what this would do to Stan! _SHE DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING_!

"If you're so fucking smart, you should have seen this coming!" he yelled before punching her again. He just started hitting, his eyes were starting to tint red as he punched her over and over again.

"If you're going to be so smart, or at least _think_ you are, you should know that treating people like shit isn't a good idea when they have friends like us!"

He punched her again before getting up and turning away and leaving, he was done with her, he needed away before he did worse to her, he couldn't stand this anymore.

As he left he scooped up some of the snow that was still on the ground and used it to clean the blood off his fists quickly before returning to Kyle's house.

Kyle was still upstairs with Stan, so Kenny sat down where he was before and went back to "Kenny, did someone just come in?" Kyle asked. Kenny shook his head, as if nothing had happened. "That's odd, I thought I heard the door shut."

"Are you going to join us Stan?" Kenny asked pleasantly, Stan nodded, sniffling ever so slightly, he looked like an abused puppy, Kenny wanted to hug him, but he knew that only Kyle would ever do that, they were the best of friends, and Kenny knew to never cross that line.

And for now, he would let Stan think that only Kyle knew about the break, he wouldn't tell them what he did to Wendy. That would be his secret. Without Stan ever knowing that he had someone who wanted so badly to have a best friend that would never let him down…


End file.
